「Rozen Maiden」Gelöscht
by Serenii
Summary: [Chapter 2 in the works!] 「This novel takes place during the ending of Träumend and rewrites Rozen Maiden 2」The battle between Shinku and Barasuisho continues. This battle to the death is to claim victory to whom should become Alice yet is portrayed brutally. The memory of that battle. Barasuisho was finished...or so we thought.


_**「**_ _ **A/N: Hello everyone! And welcome to the first chapter of Rozen Maiden Gelöscht! I apologize with the preview, it's actually in a later part of the story (most likely Chapter 2 or 3). I hope you all will like this first chapter and want me to do a second chapter!」**_

* * *

 **。 Chapter １。-。Träumend 。**

The devious Alice Game had begun, and one by one each doll fell. This was Rozen's N-Field, a drastic battlefield for the slaughter of his creations until only one claimed victorious, and to become the perfect doll, Alice. All the dolls had fallen but two, Shinku and Barasuisho. I've got to hurry and save her before she gets hurt!

"Shinku!" I shout dashing through the halls of the mansion trying to navigate myself towards Shinku's location. "Agh..! What the?!" Something feels like it's burning on my hand, I look down and my ring is as bright as the sun, the metal heated in a flourishing red. "She's in real danger if my ring is burning this bad!" I run faster than I was before and I bash open every door I find trying to locate her.

"Shinku!"

The roof crumbles apart. Shinku trying to stand ground.

"I'm not sparing you this time Shinku!" Barasuisho swoops down and latches onto Shinku.

"Unhand me this instant!" Shinku exclaims trying to pull her off. "Not on your _life!_ "

Barasuisho creates a crystal blade and attempts to stab Shinku in her arm. "You filthy doll!" Shinku shouts struggling to get out. Barasuisho cuts a part of Shinku's dress on her left arm. "Fine! Guess I'll have to savor your death!" Barasuisho throws the blade and punches Shinku straight in the jaw, cracking a bit of her face. "AGHH!" Shinku screams and gets punched again sending her straight into the ground. _Why is this happening...!_ She thinks.

The ground shatters by the impact. Barasuisho falls onto Shinku with crystals attached to her knuckles. Her knuckles stab Shinku in the chest. "AGH!" Shinku screams again trying to pull out Barasuisho's fists. "You bitch!" Shinku shouts in rage grabbing Barasuisho's hair and yanking her off. How indecent to say such a word... I don't care anymore! She yells in her head.

"Your finished Barasuisho!" Shinku pounces onto her and smacks her with her pigtails. "You indecent filthy scum! You will never be Alice! You stole all the Roza Mistica's from all the others! And I will do the same to you here me! DIE YOU FILTHY DOLL!" Shinku screams at the top of her lungs punching Barasuisho in the face with both hands simultaneously.

Barasuisho's face starts cracking but on one of Shinku's punches she grabs it. "Your the filthy doll Shinku!" Barasuisho grabs her blade and pierces it right through Shinku's left arm joint, cutting it off. Shinku screams in agony giving Barasuisho the chance to get her off of her. She punches Shinku off and points her sword at her.

"You listen you filthy doll! I am the true _Rozen Maiden_! Built to be Alice! And your not stopping me!" She strikes for Shinku, Shinku trembling in fear, her usually glistening blue eyes have gone cold in a breaking point of insanity. She does the only thing she can do. Scream for help.

"JUN! PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE!" She trembles in tears unable of what to do. Barasuisho slices another part of Shinku's dress open. "P-P-Please!" Shinku try's to stay back, tears flowing from her cold and broken eyes. Barasuisho walks up to her and grabs Shinku by the hair. "No! Please don't!" Shinku try's to get out of her grip but her body has gone weak.

"Oh poor little Shinku... afraid and broken. What shall I do to you next...?" She ponders looking cheeky and grins viciously. "I want to savor this moment!" She kicks Shinku in the chest sending her into the staircase. "I want to torture you until I'm satisfied!" Barasuisho gestures her hand into the air and crystals pierce the floor, one stabbing Shinku in the right leg.

Shinku begins crying uncontrollably unable to do anything to defend herself. She sobs like a little girl on the streets.

 _Please, Jun. Help me..._

I begin to hear sounds of glass shattering and loud shrieks of a little girl. That must be Shinku! I begin running as fast as I can and I break down the large door he sounds appear to be coming from. I see Shinku against the wall sobbing her heart out, her face drenched in tears and drool. And then I see Barasuisho walking towards her with her sword ready to strike.

"Stop right there!" I shout running over to Shinku. "Shinku! Please tell me your okay!" I hold Shinku in my arms, her face looking like a lost child. "I... I..." Shinku hasn't the strength to muster but a single word, she looked like she had been through hell. And from what I could tell from the looks of the surroundings she had been.

"Out of the way, human." Barasuisho points her blade at me. "This is the Alice Game, this is what we were meant to accomplish. Now get out of my way!" She shouts slicing her blade in the air to intimidate me. "No! You've gone too far! Is this what your father really wanted?! You guys destroying each other until they brake!? What kind of dream is that!?" I shout resting Shinku on the ground behind me. "That's none of your business now is it?" She point her tiny hand at me and a giant crystal shoots out and stabs me straight in the chest. "Guh... Agh..." I cough up blood staining my hoodie and dripping down my chin.

"NOO! JUN!" Shinku gets up and runs to me. "It's too late Shinku. You did this to him by bringing him here!" She says pulling out the crystal and blood gushing out of my chest and manages to splatter on both the dolls. I collapse next to Shinku. My mind goes blank. "JUN!" Shinku sheds her tears onto my face. She feels my upper body trying to get a pulse. "There's still a pulse!" Shinku relieves herself of me dying and stands up. "You disgusting doll! I'll make you pay for nearly killing my medium!" Shinku summons her cane and strikes for her. "DIE!" She clashes with Barasuisho's blade.

"You never give up do you!" She clashes with Shinku and summons another blade and dual wields. Shinku keeps striking for her putting herself in more danger as Barasuisho out matches her. Barasuisho counters one of Shinku's strikes and stabs her in the lower body. "Agh!" Shinku yells and stabs Barasuisho's right arm. "Tch. Why you little..!"

Barasuisho head butts Shinku and slices her dress in half but only in the frontal area. Then she slices Shinku's left leg off. Shinku screams in agony, her eyes go cold again but gets up managing her only leg and grabs Barasuisho's hair and head butts her as well. Shinku collapses. She's used majority of her strength. I need to get Jun awake, then I could use more power in the ring. Shinku crawls over to me but gets stopped by Barasuisho. "I'm sorry Shinku, but I can't allow that." She picks Shinku up by the hair again. "Now I see why Suiginitou always despised you Shinku. Your a worthless piece of junk who only cares about herself! You act like you care when you really don't! Don't you care about meeting father?! If so, why are you not fighting back like you used to!" She shouts readying her blade.

"I do care damn it! You... you...!" Shinku struggles to say the rest.

"Die you worthless piece of scum. You were never meant to be a Rozen Maiden." Barasuisho stabs Shinku straight through her heart area. "Agh..." Shinku's body goes cold and loses consciousness. Barasuisho let's go and Shinku collapses.

I awake in a sudden jerk of motion. The pain rushes to me and I begin to grit my teeth. "What the hell happend!?" I get up seeing blood sprayed on the floor and on the walls. My hoodie and face drenched in it. I notice Shinku on the ground while Barasuisho standing over her. "Shinku!" I shout and run over only to be stopped by _him_. _The doll maker_.

"Let's not make any... rash decisions." He says holding his hand over my mouth. "Now let's watch and see the magic happen. Shall we?" He smiles.

"Let go of me damn it! Let go!" I mumble under his arm.

I suddenly see Shinku's Roza Mistica float above her and sink into Barasuisho. He let's go of me and walks over to her. "My beautiful Barasuisho! You did it! You have beaten them all!" He says in excitement. "Yes, I did it father! Just like you made me to."

Then I realize that he was not Rozen, but a fake pretending to be him to fool Shinku and the others into the Alice Game! "You damn... Bastard! Your not Rozen! Your... your... your someone else trying to act like Rozen!" I shout confronting him in rage. "You fooled all the other dolls! They risked their lives to see you! And it turns out your not even their creator?! What the hell is wrong with you!" I shout making my hands ball into fists.

"I don't care even the slightest kid. All I wanted was my doll to succeed in becoming Alice. I am the apprentice of Rozen, Enju! Besides, Rozen has been long gone!" Enju states.

My eyes begin to tear up as I run towards Shinku lays. "Shinku... no... no...! This can't be happening!" I burst into tears.

"Agh..! F-Father!" Barasuisho begins to tremble gripping her father's shirt. "M-M-My chest... It burns!" She yells. "What?! Barasuisho what's happening?!" He begins to hold her hand and he begins to worry. "It... It hurts...!" Her face begins to crumble apart. Her body disintegrating under the cloth. And her Rose wilting and breaking down on her eye. "Help me father! Please!" She pleads. "No! Barasuisho! My beautiful doll!" He looks at her but then her entire body crumbled away into nothing, all that was left was her dress. My eyes begin to go blurry. I can't keep this up any longer.

I pass out from everything that was happening around me. Everything was happening too fast, and the hit I had taken earlier is causing blood loss. _I... I... Sh..in...ku..._

 ** _I'm sorry Shinku... But I think my time is up._**

* * *

 ** _「A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Rozen Maiden Gelöscht! Now of course this is the ending of Träumend, just heavily edited and some stuff changed. Sorry if it went way to quick for you to understand or to random, this is my first time writing a fanfic. Stay tuned for Rozen Maiden Gelöscht Chapter 2 Everyone! （＾∇＾）」-Serenni~_**

 ** _「Please inform me if there are any mistakes in the writing, as I may have missed some when overlooking this!」_**


End file.
